


Memories

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, mention of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Rei wakes up from a very real dream.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I love Nagisa and rareships
> 
> Enjoy

_His hair tickling his skin. Wet kisses leaving traces on his body. Controlled breathing and quiet praises. A voice like honey, sticking to your senses and washing over you with sweetness. Orange eyes, burning like a sunset. Black coffee and cigarettes._

Rei woke up with a loud gasp. His heart was in a frenzy and his body was soaked in sweat. There was one more thing that was wrong but he decided to ignore the tent that had formed underneath his sheets. Putting an arm over his face he still could feel all those sensations. Nostalgic memories that had left dark chocolate's taste in his mouth.  
\- Damn, I could use a smoke right now...  
It slipped off his tongue so naturally as if he had never stopped talking like this. Everything connected with that time was soaked in _his_ scent and smile and Rei hated it. That time was a mistake, yet memories connected with him... _were making them seem like a blessed days._   
\- It's been a long time since I had thought about him...  
Shifting his weight on a bed was an awful choice because his raging boner brushed against the sheets, making him groan silently. He should take care of that, but... _getting off to memories seems wrong._ As usual, he reached for his phone, hissing once the screen had lit up and the light hurt his eyes. It was 3 am, the middle of the night. His fingers moved on their own, unlocking the phone, clicking contacts icon and scrolling down the list. There it was. The number he had tried to call for a year, with no avail. It's funny how sometimes a few numbers can make person so scared. He already had known it by heart. He had spent so much time staring at it on the screen... After what felt like a long time, he closed the contact list and locked his phone again.  
\- What am I even doing...?  
A year is a lot of time. Everything could've happened. Would he even remember Rei? He had always had poor memory, forgetting even his own self. But Rei didn't mind at all, since even if he forgot, Nagisa was still Nagisa. That thing had never changed.

Against his better judgement, Rei allowed himself to indulge in nostalgia. To be honest, he had no idea how they started hooking up with Nagisa. He had done it with him once, just to spite Eichi, yet somehow... They became frequent lovers. Being with Nagisa was so easy. Near him, Rei didn't have to act. He never judged, never demanded, always taking his words the right way. Sakuma loved to play with his hair, there was just so much of it. His child-like innocence was healing. His kisses were calming. He was a genius just like Rei. A memory of teaching Ran how to play violin had surfaced from depths of his mind, stabbing him in the chest like a knife. And... they fucked. A lot. Even though Nagisa had started as a virgin, he was such a quick learner Rei just couldn't get enough of him. His skin still remembered his touch. All those memories, all that time... It hurt, both mentally and physically. His self control quickly shattered and he reached inside his pants. First glimpse of fracture almost made him moan so he bit down on his hand, his fangs piercing the skin. The pain had only intensified the pleasure he was getting from hand's movements. Another memory appeared in his mind. Low, hoarse, out of breath voice praising Rei. Calling him beautiful, perfect. Gentle bites on his neck, followed by Nagisa asking if he isn't biting down too hard. It had borderline tickled, but with how aroused Rei had been, even blowing on his neck would only make him harder. Touching himself had become easier with how much he was leaking. _You are not a monster, Rei. Monsters can't be so kind._ He came so suddenly he couldn't hold his voice down, moaning loudly. _If he was here, he would_ -  
\- What the fuck, Sakuma Rei. Nagisa had gone somewhere. He will never come back.  
All that was left were memories of his sanctuary and those blissful days.  
\- Fuck it all, I'm going to smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
